


Calming Chamomile

by Swords_And_Serpents



Category: Adventures In Wonderland (TV 1992)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swords_And_Serpents/pseuds/Swords_And_Serpents
Summary: The hatter prepares for his and the hares daily tea party. Except Hatter is feeling rather unwell
Relationships: Mad Hatter/March Hare (Alice in Wonderland)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Calming Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough fluffy, wholesome content of the husbands so of course I had to write a short something for them.

The first time Hatter sneezed he thought it was just some dust or pollen in the air.

The second time he sneezed he checked his surroundings for the dreaded nosy posies he was allergic to, saw none and went back to setting the tea table.

The third time he sneezed a fit of coughs followed "Do you need a cough drop?" the dormouse squeaked , peeking out of his teapot,"No thanks Dormouse, i'm fine. Just a little tickle thats all." The dormouse nodded and burrowed back into his teapot. Although, come to think of it his throat was rather sore ' _But it can't be tonsillitis, I've already had my tonsils removed_.' He thought to himself. besides tonsillitis didn't give him a runny nose and he suddenly started to feel very warm. He sat down to try and stop his world from spinning and through the fogginess in his brain he remembered something " **HARE!** " He exclaimed reaching for his pocket watch to check the time, Hare would here any minute and he was rarely ever late, he wouldn't have time to make ant excuse to cancel the tea party instead he closed his eyes and put his in hands as he started feel a headache coming along.

He hadn't rested his eyes for very long before he heard the stamp of feet landing on the floor and a shout of "Have no fear, Hare is here!" Hatter shot his head up at the sound of his voice and instantly regretted it when he started feeling lightheaded. Nevertheless he powered through and got up to greet Hare with a hug and Hare returned it with a kiss on the cheek. "It's a pleasure to see you as always." Hatter said as escorted Hare to his regular seat next to him "Oh the pleasures all mine." Hare replied as he grabbed his plate and started to help himself to the sweets laid out on the table. "So what tea do we have today?" Hare asked, Hatter was zoned out, he barely recalled what the hare had said "Excuse me?"  
"Well I must say I've never heard of that kind before. Is it imported?"

The hatter did a double take.

"No, I mean what did you say? I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention." The hatter then proceeded to cough into a napkin "Oh," Hare giggled "I said what tea are we having today?"  
"Well we are having some calming chamomile today." Said Hatter who poured a cup for Hare and then one for himself. Hare thanked him and took a sip of his tea, Hatter as about to do the same but just as the teacup reached his lips he sneezed again and ended up spilling some tea down his font. "Hatter? Are you alright?" Hare looked over at the hatter concerned. "I'm peachy keen Hare, just a sneeze thats all. Absolutely nothing to worry about." The hatter smiled, trying to persuade his husband that he was completely fine. Hare may be an idiot at times, but he was not so easily fooled by his facade.

The tea party continued as normal, apart from the hatters consistent coughing and sneezing, giving a multitude of excuses as to why. Hare didn't know how much longer he could pretend that nothing was wrong the hatter, all he was waiting for now was for Hatter to reach his breaking point.

It all came to a screeching halt when the hatter could feel a bout of coughs coming along with no way to hide them. "Excuse me, I have some crumpets in the oven. You won't mind if i grab them?. Thanks." Hatter rushed inside his house and as soon as the door shut behind him his body was wracked with coughs, when he did finally stop he suddenly felt very weak.

He stumbled outside to see Hare with his arms crossed and a look of disappointment mixed with worry on his face. "The crumpets aren't quite done yet." the hatter tried one last time with obvious failure, slumping into his seat with a groan. "I'm so sorry Hare. It all came on so suddenly and there was no time to warn you. Even if I had told you that meant you wouldn't come to the tea party." He sulked.  
"Well of course I wouldn't come to the tea party. But I would still come here to take care of you." Hare gave him a comforting hug, "How about we forget about this tea party and get you rested in bed instead?" Hare suggested  
"Sounds perfect." Hatter sighed.

Hatter had just finished getting changed into his pyjamas and settled into bed, a purple nightcap taking place of his usual top hat. The hare walked through the door with a mug of tea in one hand, a box of tissues in the other "Thank you Hare. I'm sorry for being such a bother"  
"Nonsense it's no bother at all Hatter. All I want is for you to get better." Hare replied whilst tucking in the hatter. "The tea is the leftover chamomile, there's no point in letting it go to waste." Hatter took the mug and sipped at the contents slowly, Hare snuggled up by his side soon being lulled to sleep by the quiet of the room, the only noise breaking the silence coming from the rhythmic ticking of the clock on the wall. 

Hatter smiled down at the figure next to him, his glasses were slightly crooked, he gently took them off the hares face and placed them next to his now empty mug. The hatter then drifted asleep with the warmth and comfort of Hare beside him soon realising he was starting to feel a whole lot better.


End file.
